Passed Aquaintence
by Here Kitty Kitty Kitty
Summary: Suigetsu's old friend joins Team Hebi/Taka, and all the 'fun'.   Suigetsu x OC. Rated T because if profanity.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO PEOPLES! Time for a new story to replace the old, crap-tastic one. That one drove me to a very, very, very homicidal mindset, and no one wanted that. So on with the story. It involves my OC from my original story, only this time she has a hell of a lot more baggage. And I'm not talking about your run-of-the-mill carry-on baggage, I'm talking curb-side-pay-the-extra-cost-cause-there's-no-way-in-hell-that-can-fit-in-first-class. And I don't even like planes!

Side note: Rated T, because my OC and everyone else curses a ton. Also, I had a first chapter that was supposed to tell how Suigetsu met Nila…but even with two awesome fight scenes it was still boring. If you guys really feel like you need it, review and tell me, otherwise I won't know because I'm not a freakin' telepath.

Disclaimer: Is my name Masashi Kishimoto? No, it's Melissa Codi, proving I don't own any Naruto characters. P

Suigetsu had just strapped the mighty Executioner's blade to his back when he turned to Sasuke, "If you're putting together a team, I have someone you might want to include."

Sasuke shot him a look.

Suigetsu put his up in defense, "Bear with me on this." He said as he started searching around the woods where they were. He stopped in front of an old looking tree, "Ah, here it is." He turned to Sasuke, "This way."

Sasuke shook his head but followed anyway. Once they passed that tree he noticed the forest started to change. It had become darker, "Where are we going exactly?"

Suigetsu waved his fingers in a 'magical' way, "Ooh, the Village hidden in the Shadows." They walked out of the forest onto what looked like a road. Suigetsu took a small purple stone out of his pocket, "Now comes the hard part." He started walking.

Sasuke followed, "Now where are you going."

Suigetsu turned around and sighed, "When this stone," he held it up, "starts glowing like crazy, it means we've found her… or she's found us. See this stone has a sister stone that also glows when it's near this one. Soooo now all we have to do is start walking."

"We don't have time for a game of hide-and-seek."

He shrugged, "Eh, don't worry this won't take long."

"Suigetsu?" A girlish voice said from behind him. It just happened to be who they were looking for.

He whirled around, "Told you." He looked at the stone, then at her, "Or not. You're not Nila."

She rolled her eyes, "Of course I am."

He held up the stone, "Then where's yours?"

"I-I took it off." The girl stuttered.

He shook his head, "Nila can't take hers off. Its imbedded in her skin. If you're going to copy someone, do your research first."

"I could have cut it out. You've been gone for so long."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes, "What color shirt am I wearing?"

The girl looked confident, "Purple."

"You are making this waaayy to easy. Nila's blind." His face got serious, "Where's Nila?

The girl was consumed in a puff of smoke, and in her place a boy around 17 stood. The boy smirked, "Death row."

Suddenly an explosion was heard and a cloud of smoke was looming in the direction of the village. Sasuke looked over towards it, "What was that?"

Suigetsu looked at the stone that had started to glow a little and smirked, "My guess… its Nila." He looked at the impersonator, "In the meantime me and you are gonna have a little fun." He lunged at the boy.

~MEANWHILE~

Nila's hands were chained to the ceiling, "You think you can get rid of me this freaking eas-OWWW! Dammit!" she yelled to do the pain in her ribs.

One of the guards that were outside her cell started chuckling, "I really don't know why you're one of the most wanted fugitives from the village. I mean we caught you so easily and even wounded you in the process."

A skinnier guard that was next to him seemed to tremble, "Hey don't piss her off. She's a Miruki remember."

"They were wiped out so long ago I completely forgot why everyone was afraid of them."

"Ow! Hey how about a courtesy check. I wanna be in tip-top condition when I die."

The bigger guy shrugged and unlocked the door, "Sure why not. Not much you can do to me." He walked over by her.

When she knew he was in range she swung her feet out so they were on either side of his head. She smirked, "Think again. And it wasn't the whole clan people where afraid of…" She snapped his neck, "It was just me." She flipped her feet up and grabbed the chain, using her body to make a shadow so she could get her hands out of the chains. She landed on her feet and walked over to the skinnier man who looked like he was about to pee himself, "Boo." He fainted. She walked past him, "Pathetic."

More guards came towards her, "There she is!"

To go along with that, she could feel her necklace start to glow "Oh what fresh hell is this?" She swiped her arms, "Shadow blades." Blades of the guards' shadows swept through them. They fell to pieces on the floor. She searched what was left of them and found a few paper bombs. When no one was looking she riddled the entrance with them. From the doorway way she could see the Sakage looking out her window. She yelled up at her, "Something to remember me by!" then ducked into a shadow before they exploded. Lucky enough for her the shadow had landed her only a few feet from her target.

"Look I told you it wouldn't take long!" Suigetsu exclaimed.

She stopped towards him and tried to punch him in the face, only to remember he was made of water. Her ribs ached again, "Oh for the love of- OWWWW!"

"What was that for?" Suigetsu asked.

"Geez you're a freakin' idiot." She grabbed her ribs and almost hit the dirt

"Well I can tell you missed me some."

"How so?" She asked still bent over from pain.

He grabbed her wrist and held it up, "You're still wearing the ring." As he had said on her middle finger was a purple stone that matched his eyes.

"Oh really. Have a better look." She flipped him off.

"What time of the month is it because you're in a reallllly pissed off mood."

She snatched her hand away and rolled eyes, "Oh. I'm sorry I've just been, oh you know, locked up in prison FOR 8 F***ING YEARS! And I've broken my ribs you asshole."

"There is no need to yell. I'm standing right in front of you."

"At this point I wish you were lying dead in front of me. And who the hell is the guy in the dress?" She said pointing in the direction of the battered, almost dead imposter.

"Just some guy who was trying to be you."

"Whoa guys around here just keep getting weirder and weirder."

During this whole conversation, Sasuke was standing off to side, pinching the bridge of his nose and wondering what the hell he'd gotten himself into.

"And this is Sasuke." He heard Suigetsu say.

"I see. And why should I care."

Sasuke looked at her, "It doesn't matter if you care or not. Are you coming with us or not?"

Nila turned her face towards the sky, "What's in it for me." She didn't ask it like a question or made it into a demand, she just said it.

"Do you want to go back on death row? I thought you at least somewhat sane." Sasuke asked.

Nila shook her head, "No, I don't want to go back on death row. And no, I'm not as sane as you think."

"What do you want then?" He asked her.

She turned her head in his direction, "Freedom."

Suigetsu stepped so he was beside her, "We can help with that."

Nila nodded, "Okay then. What are we waiting for?"

Sasuke had already turned and began to walk, "Nothing lets go."

They started to follow him. Nila shook her head, "Hey, how's about you ask directions from someone who lives here before you end up killing us."

He turned around as she started to walk past him, "What do you mean?"

She stopped, "I mean the way you were heading, we'd end up dead due to a family rivalry."

"What-" He began to ask.

She rolled her eyes, "Just shut up and follow me."

Almost a half-hour later the road still looked the same. Sasuke was growing impatient. For the umpteenth time he asked, because she _was_ blind, "Are you sure this is the right way?"

Without hesitation she asked, "You know, is constantly bitching a hobby of yours?"

He stopped, "Is just being a bitch one of yours?"

Suigetsu, who had been a few feet behind them, immediately stepped in between them when he saw Nila turn around, "Uhh, Sasuke, I wouldn't ask that if I wer-"

He was interrupted by Nila stomping past him towards Sasuke, "Listen you jackass, I have perfectly good reasons as to why I am the way I am." She stepped closer, "I have no idea what the hell you've been through, and frankly I don't give a rat's ass because this isn't a freaking sharing circle. This is me trying to get you guys to the gate without the guards finding us. GOT IT!"

Sasuke, who was never surprised by anything, was surprised that she went off on him like that. He just stood there for a second without saying anything, while Suigetsu just stood there with his jaw on the floor. When Sasuke finally spoke, "You're not the only one with a past. You're right saying you don't what I've been through, and I don't know what you've been through and that this isn't the time or place for sharing." He, in a very un-Sasuke way, held his hand out, "Thanks for trying to find a way out for us."

Suigetsu's jaw almost fell through the ground when, in a very un-Nila way, Nila shook hands with Sasuke, "You're welcome."

Suigetsu commented, "Okaaay. Can we get a move on before the little birds start to sing? You guys are creeping me out."

Nila rolled her eyes, "Whatever. This way." She led them back into the woods. She immediately turned to them, "Get down and be quiet." They did as they were told. She sighed, "This is the part of the plan where you two stay here, and I go risk my ass to get us out of here."

"Why only you?" Suigetsu asked, "We can help."

Nila shook her head, "No, not this time." She turned around and the guys looked in the direction she was. There was a white haired girl in a matching long, white, kimono-like dress. She turned, not that she saw the trio, and they saw her eyes were pitch black.

"Why can't we help?" Sasuke asked, not that he cared.

Nila looked at him, "Most Miruki based jutsu is," she pointed to her eye, "ocular." She pointed to the white haired girl, "She just so happens to be a Miruki with said jutsu that attacks the receptors in your eye and make you start to hallucinate. I, being blind, will not be affected."

"So its like a genjutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"In a way. It paralyzes you in the hallucination, and your so enraptured in it, you sometimes don't realize you're dead, or at least that's how hers works."

"How do you know so much about her?" Suigetsu asked.

Nila looked towards the girl, "She's my sister." Both Suigetsu and Sasuke went wide-eyed.

Dun-dun-dun! Cliffhanger! Surprise ending! Well anything about Nila is going to surprise you seeing as I created her. Well I assure there will be more surprises to come, most of which you won't see coming, unless of course your pen name is Leroy Lohi and I've already told you _**most**_ the details. Until next time! Please, please, please, please, please, please REVIEW! It warms my heart to see that you care!


	2. Chapter 2

Codi: Yay! A second chapter!

Suigetsu: At least it didn't take you a friggin' month to upload.

Codi: Who the hell asked you?

Suigetsu: Your mother!

Codi: How dare you ask the Resident Evil/Wolverine crossover fanatic! *Tackles and beats crap out of him*

Suigetsu: HELP! CRAZY BITCH WITH AN ATTITUDE! *Runs to nearby corner* Why'd you hit me? 19 TIMES!

Codi: Because numbnuts… I am mad at the writers of Winx Club for making Tecna sacrifice herself and making me think she wasn't coming back.

Suigetsu: You are one complicated person. Who watches Winx Club anymore? And why are you bringing that into this? We are ninjas, not faeries.

Codi: *slaps him* There could be ninja-faeries. Enough of this ridiculous argument with imaginary ninjas and obsessing over faeries. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! OR SO HELP ME I WILL GO ENCHANTIX ON YOU NON-READER PEOPLE! *Walks up to pissed off guy with prison tattoos* Give me your powder!

Suigetsu: What! The hell! Are you doing!

Codi: SHUT UP SO THEY CAN READ!

Note: This symbol ~ is giving a heads up that a really depressing flashback is coming.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, if I did…

Suigestu was shocked, "What the hell do you mean your 'sister'!" He whisper-yelled, "What happened to 'I'm the only Miruki left', huh?"

Nila took a deep breath, "Weeeeellllll, I technically am due to the fact my family was the only part of the Miruki clan left. Then my uncle killed my mother and father, I killed my uncle…" She turned her head towards the white haired girl, "Oh, and my sister has been brainwashed by Kamaya."

Suigetsu's jaw dropped again, "Kamaya! I saw you kill her eight years ago."

"Funny thing about the Shadow village, demons never stay dead very long."

Sasuke shook his head, "I'm starting to think this was a bad idea."

Nila put on her 'Who freaking asked for your opinion in the first place asshole' face and nodded, "Well yeeeaaah. Most Shadow village agenda shit isn't for the faint of heart," She rolled her eyes, "or a pair of dumbass boys with a death wish."

Suigetsu got offended, "Hey, we are not dumbass boys!"

Nila narrowed her eyes, "My apologies. I meant to say dumbass 'men'." She smiled, "Happy?"

Suigetsu mumbled under his breath, "Geez, did someone shoot you up with extra bitch today?" That almost earned him a kunai in the forehead, but luckily Nila was in a 'good' mood. Okay, let's just say that her crazy meter was almost full.

Instead of (trying) to skin him alive, she simply stood up and walked around so she was on the other side of the clearing. She walked up behind the girl, and in a sweet voice said, "Hello Kila. Working for the devil now."

The girl turned around and was shocked, "I-I thought y-you were dead."

Nila smirked, "Wow. You thought I was dead." She made a sad face, "I was hoping you were still alive." She let out a small chuckle, "But I guess the bitch came back."

Kila got into attack position, "I won't let you pass."

Nila shook her head, "That's not what I wanted to hear."

"Well what am I supposed to say to you."

She shrugged, "Tell me that you hate me. It wouldn't be the worst thing that you've said."

Kila got a little closer to Nila.

Nila rolled her eyes, "Oh pleeaase do not tell me you're going to try and fight me." She laughed, "Uncle may have thought I wasn't worth shit, but that doesn't mean you don't _know_ the truth." Then she had to remember this wasn't her sister. It was a shell that Kamaya had used. She looked at Kila with real sadness this time, "Dear sister, please don't blame me."

As soon as Nila started to walk off, Sasuke turned to Suigetsu, "Do you know how this is going to end."

Suigetsu shrugged, "I have no freaking idea what she'll do. It's her sister… but I've never known Nila as the kind of person with self control."

"So even if it's her sister she'll still kill her."

Suigetsu shrugged again, then they heard Nila, "Dear sister, please don't blame me." They turned their attention to the girls fighting.

"Blame you for what?" Kila asked her.

Nila expression turned almost sinister, "This." She Ran at Kila and barely touched the bare skin on her sister's shoulder, "Blackout."

Kila waved her hand in front of her face. Everything was pitch black, "What have you done?"

Nila jumped and kicked Kila in the face as hard as she could, sending Kila flying a few feet. Before Kila could get up, Nila grabbed her by the back of the head and slammed Kila's face into her knee. As Kila tried to get up, her nose gushing blood, Nila did a spin kick breaking Kila's jaw. Blood flew out of the side of her mouth as she flew into a tree, slamming head into it and falling to the ground with a thud. Nila walked over and picked up Kila's leg. She slammed it over her thigh and broke Kila's leg at the kneecap. Kila stumbled to get up. As she stood, her broken leg was dragging behind her. She had her other leg slightly bent. Nila saw her chance. She ran at Kila. She put her left foot on Kila's slightly bent knee, grabbed Kila's hair, and swung her other leg around so she was sitting on Kila's shoulders, then snapped her neck. As Kila fell forward, Nila stuck her feet out. Her feet hit the ground and she was standing up as Kila's head hit the ground.

Suigetsu and Sasuke came out from where they were hiding. Sasuke looked at Suigetsu, "If I ever even think of pissing her off, stop me."

"After a while you don't need a reminder. Just remember what you saw." He walked over to Nila, "Now that you've just killed your sister, how do you feel about leaving."

Nila turned her face towards him, "I feel we should get the fuck out of here before the guards show up." Suigetsu nodded and walked past her. She turned and walked over to her sister. She knelt down, "You tell me I'm empty cause you know it hurts." She stood back up and started to walked away, "But I guess win this time, bitch."

They walked out and Sasuke looked around. He saw Zabuza and Haku's graves, "This is exactly where we went into the village."

Nila scoffed, "Well aren't you Captain Obvious today. Where you go in is exactly where you come out. Now, weren't we supposed to be going somewhere."

Suigetsu looked at her weird, knowing something was wrong, "Are you okay Nila?"

In an uncharacteristically upbeat tone she said, "Fragile doesn't even come close to describing how I feel." She got her usual 'I'm the queen, stop asking stupid questions' tone back, "Now lets go." She started walking behind Sasuke, who had at this point blocked out the conversation. Suigetsu sighed and followed.

As they were walking, old memories started to find their way to the forefront of Nila's mind. It was when she was six.

~ _Nila__had__just__finished__training__with__her__uncle.__A__wretched__man__she__despised__for__various__reasons,__with__even__bone__in__her__body,__"You__are__worthless!"__He__yelled__at__her__for__the__hundreth__time__that__hour,__"Can't__you__ever__do__anything__right."_

_Nila was at her breaking point. He would lie to her parents about how much of a disappointment she was. Truth was though, that she could take out anyone she wanted. Her and her sister's jutsu were on par with that of a jonin. And they were only six. _

_At that moment her sister walked outside and cowered like she always did when their uncle was around. He didn't pay her any mind, he just kept yelling at Nila, "I don't what anyone sees in you, child. You're empty of everything." He turned so he wasn't facing either of them and murmured, "I'm glad your parents are dead." He didn't think they had heard him, but Nila did. That somewhat shocked her. Her parents weren't dead._

_One of the members of the clan ran over to them, "Amaro and Joon have just been found," his voice got lower when he saw the 2 girls, "dead." Nila immediately looked at her uncle. How could he have known. The man walked away._

_Her uncle turned to Nila, "What a shame, I guess I'm your new guardian."_

_Nila looked at him with fire in her eyes. She sure as hell wasn't going to stand for this. When he turned away from her, she drew her shockrum and threw it at him, slicing open his shoulder. He turned and looked at her. Her circular blade landed back in her hands, "You said I was empty." She started walking towards him, "You're the one that made me this way, blocking out all my emotions except one." _

_He was on the ground, "I have no idea what you're talking about."_

_They were eye level, "All I have is my hate now. You wanna take that too!" She sliced open his neck. He fell to th-~_

"Heeeellllooo? Earth to Nila." Suigetsu had her by the arm and was waving his hand in her face.

She shook her head trying to clear away the memory. She smacked Suigetsu hand away. She did _not_ like having people in her personal space, "Get your fucking hand away from me."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes, "Well soooorrrry for trying to save you from drowning. I should know from experience that you can't walk in a comatose state."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean drowning? We're on land." She looked away from him, "And I thought I was blind."

Sasuke, who was on the edge of the bank, knelt down, scooped some water in his hands, and proceeded to throw it at her. Not the brightest idea.

She wiped the water from her face, "What the fuck was that for!"

He stood up, "Stop whining. Lets go."

Suigestu slapped his forehead, "Please do not tell me you just accused her of whining."

Before Suigetsu had even finished his sentence, Nila had already punched Sasuke in the face, holding her strength back from actually breaking his jaw. Sasuke simply got back up.

Suigetsu got in between them, "Hey weren't you guys in a hurry?" He said, hoping to distract them.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Lets go get Karin."

Nila put her hands on her hips, "Nuh uh. Now I'll have to deal with three bitches."

Sasuke started to walk away, "Says the one-"

"Hey, can't we just get a move on." Suigetsu said.

Nila took one step and immediately started plotting homicide, _"Fucking__fantastic."_She thought,_"Water."_

**Fin**

Codi: Pop quiz, who should you never say, "Give me your powder" to?

Suigetsu: A police officer?

Tecna: An angry ex-convict who was busted for cocaine?

Codi: Ding! Ding! Correct!

Suigetsu: Hey! Who let you in here? Ninjas only woman!

Tecna: Oh I'm sorry. I thought Codi was the author, not you!

Suigetsu: *pondering* Damn it! Fairy has a point.

Codi: Before they start a fight, I have very(somewhat) important notes: First, that incident in the flashback is about, eh, maybe twenty minutes before Nila lost her sight. Secondly, yes her uncle has done a very bad thing, but it won't be revealed till later (Let's see if you can guess). Thirdly, my mind is a swirling vortex of segments from episodes of Winx Club, X-men, Criminal Minds, and also parts of Evanescence songs, (and thanx to Leroy Lohi I now have "I Believe in a Thing Called Love" by The Darkness also) so everything is dark and complex.

Suigetsu: Me and Wings over here thought up a fourth.

Codi: Go ahead.

Suigetsu: Fourthly…

Tecna: Strip checkers is a game of skill.

Codi: Hey! I thought of that first! It also shouldn't be coed, or depending on the situation, between 2 girls. It's just wrong for guys to play together.

Suigetsu: Did you hear that? It the sound of the mental breakdown of a crazy teen who thinks she's a twelve year old. *Dodges magical beam of light* I hate fairies! They can't aim!

Until next time. REVIEW MY PRETTIES! OR I'LL GET YOU AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO! *CUE EVIL PSYCOTIC LAUGH*


End file.
